Sorority Wars
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: May Maple's the new girl at Elite League College - smart, polite and cute. All she wants in college life is to settle and come out fully accomplished, but she finds herself dragged into the intense rivalry between the college sororities. Encountering romance, drama and adventure, May finds herself delving into the dark past of her family - and maybe find some love along the way.


**GOD DAMMIT -punchs wall- -crack forms- I HAZ YET ANOTHER STORY! THIS TIME I'M GOING TO DEDICATE IT TO MA RL FRIEND FOR ****NO APPARENT REASON! XD**

**ANYWAY I JUST GOT THIS IDEA WHEN I SAW THIS TRAILER FOR 'SORORITY WARS', AND ALSO BECAUSE I PLAYED 'CAMPUS CRUSH'.**

**I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY EVEN THOUGH YOU PROBABLY WON'T :D THIS IS LIKE, A MIX BETWEEN SORORITY WARS, CAMPUS CRUSH AND MEAN GIRLS! I actually have no knowledge of any sororities and I'm just using random sororities for different things.**

* * *

><p>I stand in front of a tall golden gate that barricades a mammoth white-bricked building that stretches for at least another half kilometre from both my right and left. At first, I marvel my surroundings. There are many beautifully carved trees that lead towards the entrance of the school, and there are many carefully managed flower bushes, along with perfected lawned grass and flawless white walls from which the large gate sits in between. Then it hits me.<p>

This place is to be my new home.

The path which I walk on is red brick, on which I walked from the entrance of the school to the gate. Tall trees line up like soldiers at the end of the straight path, and I feel a sense of loneliness.

In my luscious green surroundings, birds chirp merrily and perch themselves on the two identical marble fountains on either side of the path. They both are white, and have angels carved into the marble, as well as a beautiful woman at the top, holding her hands out to the sky. It is between her elegant but still hands that the crystal clear water spouts out from.

I slowly take a tentative step forward and feel my hands tremble. My fingers close tightly around my luggage, and I grit my teeth. I have to be strong, or I'm not going to make it through the life that awaits me. I take another step forward. Slowly, I come closer to the gate.

The gate feels cold around my fingers. I take a deep breath and slowly push it. It takes much strength, but I eventually open up a gap that I can fit into. Sliding in, I marvel at the beauty around me, and I push myself forward.

Walking into the administration, I feel relieved of the heat outside, and I absorb the cool air like it is a healthy nutrient.

Shaking my head, I put a big grin on my face and walk boldly towards the lady at the desk. She looks up, and I freeze, suddenly remembering the situation I am in. Her dull gray eyes pierce mine and she opens her lips. "Are you the new student?" she questions in a mature tone. Too shocked to talk, I nod slowly and hesistantly. But all she does is hand me a piece of paper and a book.

"That is your timetable for this semester and your student diary," she says, and continues on, but I am too stunned to take notice.

The lady points at a clear glass door, and I walk like a robot towards it. A thin sticker saying 'Automatic' is stuck on the glass, but the door is not. I have to push it to go out.

The hot air surrounds me again, and I take a deep breath. I stood there wishing I could go back into the administration office, but I know I eventually have to leave. So I continue walking.

_Well then, May Maple, _I say to myself, smiling. _Welcome to college._

* * *

><p>There is a map of the school in the student diary, thank goodness. The school is so large I fear I will never remember where anything is.<p>

My dorm room is written on a small post-it note stuck on my diary. 4D - 23. On my map, it says that 4D is the fourth dorm and that 23 should be on the second level.

I move around the school hesistantly, using the key to identify buildings. 1D and 2D are connected dorms right at the front of the school. 3D and 4D are at the other side of the school. Finally, after walking for a _very_ long time, I approached a large white building with a large '4D' in black.

I take an elevator to the second level, and when the doors open, I see midnight blue carpet with white walls. Light blue doors pop out every 2 metres or so, and a line of chandeliers hang from the ceiling down the corridor.

23 is not that hard to find - it is right at near the elevator. I pull my luggage out and begin walking towards my new dorm. I hesitate again. Has my new roommate come already? What is he/she like? A freshman? A sophomore? A senior? I would never know unless I entered those doors, so I bravely put on a smile on my face and turn the handle.

It is unsurprisingly unlocked, and the second I open the door, there are balloons and streamers flying everywhere. A girl with brown pigtails bounces excitedly towards me.

"Oh hi!" she exclaims, "Are you my new roommate? OMG! My name is Lyra Kotone, and because we're roommates that means we're gonna be BEST FRIENDS yeah? OMG this is so cool! We can play dress ups and do each other's hair and have the BEST TIME EVER! Is it your first day here? It's mine too! So cool right? What do you like? I really like soft toys! And I love art! Do you?" she excitedly babbles on, and I just give her a weak smile. She must have noticed it, as she stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologised, "People say I have a lot of 'fizz and sizz', or something like that. I'm always so happy and eccentric people find me weird."

"It's alright," I laugh. "I'm Maybelle Maple, but you can call me May." I extend my hand shakily and she excitedly grabs it, shaking it ferociously.

"Really? OMG you are soooo nice! Anyway, what's your Major? Mine is Art!" she reveals a notepad from her denim shorts and shows me papers brimming with amazing realistic sketches.

"You're really good at drawing!" I exclaim in wonder. She smirks and points at me.

"What's your major?" she questions loudly, and I ponder for a while.

"I have two, Business and Chemical Engineering," I state, smiling as nicely as possible. Her eyes widen.

"WOW! You must be so smart!" her voice falters away and she begins murmuring to herself, but I hear her say words like 'smart' and 'Gamma'. She quickly spins around with a broad grin on her face.

"Hey May? Are you considering joining a sisterhood sorority? OMG THEY ARE ALL SO COOL!" she bounces quite high into the air. "I've already been to the House of Union, so I know ALL about the three sisterhood sororities!"

I raise my eyebrows in interest. "Continue," I say, only to get whacked in the face with a booklet.

"Soz!" Lyra calls from behind the paper, and quickly rubs the sore area on my head. "Anyway, here!" she holds up the booklet.

_"The Three Sisterhood Sororities of Elite League College," _I read, and silently laugh at the straightforward title.

Lyra flips to a page, and I immediately notice a redhead girl dressed in white, black and blue. She has a piecing on her nose and a dragon tattoo on her arm. Her hair has blue and pink highlights, and her fingernails are polished a neon pink. Her cerulean eyes show determination and she holds a long black pole.

"Misty Waterflower," Lyra says, "Leader of Delta Zeta, the musical and athletic sorority. Don't let her angelic name fool you - she's known for her vicious temper and cold attitude." She flips a few more pages and shows me another page.

This time, I see a long-haired brunette smiling at me. In her hands, she holds a thick book and a sheet. She holds the sheet out to the viewer to show the A plus written in bright red ink. She wears a pair of wire-rimmed glasses which cover her green eyes. A teal singlet covers the top half of her body, and she wears a red skirt over black stockings.

"Leaf Green, Leader of Kappa Kappa Gamma," Lyra says again, smirking, "The smarties, always getting straight As. Leaf's so smart she's like a walking computer!" I nod, thinking about the two leaders.

"And the final?" I ask.

Lyra let out a dreamy sigh, and slowly flips over a few more pages, before staying on one page.

There is a beautiful girl with flowing navy hair with similar navy eyes. She wears a knee-high crimson dress that hugs her body tightly, with golden bangles and large disk earrings. Her lips are hot pink, to match her eyeshadow. Her shoes are black stilettos, and her frame is perfect.

"Dawn Berlitz, Leader of Chi Omega," Lyra sighs, "The popular party sorority. It has the most popular, and beautiful party girls in it. Oh I wish I could join, but apparently initiation is really hard." I look at Lyra and I notice that her expression is dark. "You have to be beautiful, and very intelligent. You have to be able to attract boys just like that," she snaps her fingers. "You also have to be a great at hosting parties, and more so _rich._"

Lyra gazes up and closes her eyes. "I am none of these things."

_Your lying, _I say in my mind. Lyra is beautiful in a cute way, and she would make a wonderful party girl. Her bubbly attitude makes anyone around her happy.

"Don't worry," I pat her back, "Maybe they'll accept you." Her eyes brighten and she smiles broadly at me.

"I'll help you unpack!" she declares, and I slowly look over at her side of the room. She has already put all her clothes in the drawers, and her bedsheets are blue with yellow stars. A stack of books sit on her table as well as a green polka dot pencilcase.

I smile and her and nod.

After we are done, I look at my side of the room. Red bedsheets with black hearts, an even bigger pile of books as well as several folders and stationary placed on my desk. My clothes lie neatly folded in the drawers. I smile at Lyra gratefully and pull her into a hug.

Suddenly, a tall, buff boy with pale skin and flaming red hair steps into our room.

"Why hello there Lyra," he sneers, and I narrow my eyes. Lyra visibly stiffens and she glares at the boy.

"Silver," she says icily, "Why are you here?" I can feel the tension between those two. It is not pretty - like a bursting hot flame surrounded by sparking electricity.

"I am here because I came here to see you," he smirks, "Don't you want me here?" he begins to walk towards her and I feel myself slowly releasing her from my hug.

"Please go," Lyra turns away when he is right in front of her, "I told you, it's over."

"But don't you love me, Lyra?" he smirks, whispering into her ear, "Don't you _desire _me?"

I watch in shock as Lyra turns a brilliant red.

"Shut up!" she yelps, whacking his arm, "That was back in high school! Just go already! I-I don't want you here!" she seemingly shrinks as he throws her a cold look.

"You still love me, I know it," he states blankly, his steely eyes burning into hers. She whimpers as he steps closer to her. I want to say something, but I am frozen, stuck to the beige carpet. Silver walks until his head hovers above Lyra, and she cries out in horror.

"No!" she yelped, trying to push him away, but he is too strong.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he says seductively, and leans in. My eye twitches and I speak calmly, but with a hint of force.

"She doesn't want you here. So go." He turns around, and I point at the door. He glares at me and holds up a fist.

"Who told you to interfere with us?" he yells, and Lyra whimpers. I glare into his eyes.

"First, she's my roommate and friend, so I have the right to defend her from a," I cough intentionally, "abusive and rather clingy ex boyfriend who she," I cough again, "totally doesn't want around. Second, THIS IS A GIRLS DORM YOU PERVERT! OUT. OUT!" I glare at him and he glares at me before walking out the door, but not before turning around and saying "Call me back when you're thinking straight, Lyra." And then he left.

The second he leaves, Lyra falls to the ground in exhaustion. I close the door and walk towards her.

"You ok?" I ask. She looks dazed for a second, but then she snaps out of it.

"You do know this is a co-ed dorm right?" her eyes twinkle with laughter.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that," Lyra says gratefully, giving me one of her big smiles, "High school boyfriend...you know." She has returned to her usual self once more. For that, I am glad.<p>

"Well then," she turns to me, grinning even larger, "time to go to the House of Union!" she declares, and I blink at her blankly.

"Now?" I question hesitantly, and she nods.

"Yes! Early bird catches the worm! You'll get to see the sorority leaders right up close!" she grabs my arm tightly before stopping. Her chocolate brown eyes narrows. "You can't go out like that, not with what you're wearing!"

I look down at my attire - my favourite red jumper and long gray sweatpants. "What's wrong?" I say, and she looks at me seriously.

"Don't you have anything better then this? You're in college now, wear something more like it!" I weakly laugh.

"I don't bother with overly suggestive clothing," I say, but she ignores me.

"If you don't have good clothing, borrow mine!" she pulls out a drawer and shows me her stacks of clothing.

I try to protest but she shoves clothing in my face. She lays down three outfits and tells me to choose.

Having no choice, I agree, and observe the clothes, One outfit consisted of a dark grey shirt with a red heart in the middle, white shorts and white pumps. Another was a ice blue cheetah long-sleeve over a white singlet. A black skirt and blue stilettos. The final is a knee-high dress with green, reddish brown and white, along with tan strap heels. Not really bothering, I choose the dress and Lyra gives me white sunglasses and a brown headband.

At the end, I observe myself in the mirror. I will not lie - I look pretty decent. Lyra has a impressive fashion sense.

I feel her tugging at my hair, and before I know it, she has transformed my hair into two low pigtails. "Kawaii!" she squeals, jumping up and down before dragging me out of our dorm.

"Wait!" I cry out, "Can't I just go later?! I mean, I need to start studying and-"

"Early bird catches the worm!" she chants in a sing-song voice. I sigh, giving in to her playfulness and beginning to walk without her pulling me.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask, and she excitedly nods.

"Of course! Every college girl's dream can rely on their sisterhood sorority! This is an amazing opportunity - we must cherish it while we can!" her eyes are big and shiny, her head tilting up, as if imagining herself in each of the sororities.

So I do too. Will I be Delta Zeta, and sing and run alongside my fellow sisters? Will I be Kappa Kappa Gamma, and come out of college fully educated and accomplished? Or will I be Chi Omega, being beautiful and having fun in wild parties?

I personally see myself in Kappa Kappa Gamma, studying hard and graduating with a Master's degree, standing up proudly with a diploma in hand. Perhaps meeting Leaf, getting to know her better and eventually becoming friends. That's what the whole point of college is, right? To study hard, learning new things and come out accomplishing all your dreams.

_But, _I say to myself, _there're probably others with different intentions for the future. _Delta Zeta sisters might be weak in academics, but their musical and athletic talents probably hold their future. Chi Omega sisters might become well-known models or fashion designers, with their stylish outfits and flawless frames.

_Where do I belong then? _I think to myself curiously, _Where would I go in this new world, yet to be explored?_

"We're here!" I hear Lyra cheer, and I snap out of my thoughts. I stand in front of a two-storey building with large glass windows and blue brick. It is rather plain, but I see _House of Union _on a large sign in large curly writing. Lyra pulls me in, and I sigh at the cool air that envelopes my skin.

The room we are in is white, with a light beige carpet. It is packed with students of all different attire, and sometimes with their parents, who stand by them looking interested and thoughtful.

Three girls sit at three separate desks in front of them. My heart starts beating faster when I identify them as the girls from the booklet. Their tables are fairly close, yet they rarely exchange looks. When they do, they quickly turn away, and show faint scowls.

Misty Waterflower is sitting there dully, dressed in a similar punk rock outfit. She has large neon green headphones and doesn't seem to notice the eager students that stand in the Delta Zeta line - mostly boys and girls showing off their muscles or their cool electric guitar. Her music is on so loud you can faintly here it from across the room.

Dawn Berlitz doesn't seem to be interested either. She spends most of her time checking her nails and make-up. Her hair glints as if it is made of diamonds, and she wears a hot pink romper that reaches her thighs, blood red stilettos, and has on sparkly pink lipgloss and eyeshadow. I watch as she picks up a large pink pen with balls of pink fluff on the the end, and quickly scribbles her signature on a form for interested students - mostly containing make-up covered excuses of a college girl and girls who wear expensive and luxurious items like Gucci and Victoria's Secret.

Leaf Green sits cross-legged on her seat, and seems to be the only one focusing on the student selections. She smiles politely and thanks the students who come to her, but there are very few - the nerdy type of girls who seem to be carrying a book around wherever they go. Whenever they leave, Leaf pulls out a thick book on Medicine, and intently reads.

Lyra happily skips towards the Chi Omega line, but I just stand there with a blank look on my face. But I look over at Leaf and feel sorry for her, so I headed over to her desk.

Perhaps I was wearing a gigantic pineapple outfit, because at the same time, the leaders all turned their heads towards me and narrowed their eyes, seemingly interested.

"Come here," I hear Dawn say sweetly, beckoning me over with one elegant finger.

"It's ok if you don't want to come, but you look interesting," Misty calls, throwing me a daring look.

"...do you like to study? Fascinating...I could have sworn..." Leaf whispers quietly, giving me a stoic stare through her eerie glasses.

Confused, I realise the whole room has turned silent. All the leaders are focused on me and ignoring the other eager students. Torn by choice, I nod to tell Dawn and Misty that I'd come later, and I walk towards Leaf, who stares at me with glassy green eyes.

"...you're outfit has a hint of classiness, but...you seem smart. At Kappa Kappa Gamma, we don't only focus on grades, but fun too. Not a lot of people are interested due to the cliche stereotype that 'nerds' get bullied by the more popular Chi Omegas. But the sisterhood sororities tend to ignore each other," she closes her book and gives me an angelic smile. She signs an entrance sheet in neat curly handwriting and hands it to me, along with a brochure. "That's for if you want to join KKG," she says, "We have a freshman celebration next Sunday, if you'd like to come."

I nod gratefully and continue on to Dawn. Once she sees me, she quickly signs an entrance sheet and shoves it into a girl's face, before facing me.

"Hello there," she says kindly, and gesturing at a seat, "Please, sit down." I do, and when I am fully on the seat, she leans in. "First, what is your name?" she asks, almost curiously.

"I'm Maybelle Maple," I reply as politely as possible, and her eyebrows raise.

_Is that disappointment I see in her eyes?_

"Well, hi! My name is Dawn Berlitz, and I'm the leader of Chi Omega, like, the awesomest sorority EVER!" she files her nails, and signs a sheet and brochure for me to take. "We have a freshman welcome party like, today! You should TOTALLY come! It's gonna be FA-BU-LOUS!" she exclaims in anticipation, and I nod calmly.

"You're outfit is so cute too! OMG I swear when you join Chi Omega you're gonna have the best time ever!" she cries out, and I give her a weak look. Thanking her, I continue on to Misty.

When I approach her, she immediately throws me a scowl. "Did I hear right? You're joining that pathetic excuse of a sorority?" she begins to push her headphones up again. I weakly shake my head.

"She was just very happy."

Misty's face seemed to soften but it hardened up again. "Figures, that Dawn is like a disco ball, all flashy and shiny," Misty shudders, "I hate it." She turns to me and her eyes burn into mine. "At Delta Zeta, all girls have to be either musically or athletically talented. We always win the physical competitions across the years," she pauses before speaking again, "Your dress is so disgusting, I swear. I saw a Chi Omega wannabe fangirl over that thing last week. Ruined my whole day."

_Lyra? _I think.

She signs the entrance form with no cheerful spirit and throws me the sheet and brochure. "New-Kid Gathering, 7pm this Sunday. You can choose if you want to go or not. Bye." She pushes up her headphones and starts tapping the beat on the table.

In shock, I slowly walk towards the exit of the building, leaving Lyra behind to remain in the line of Chi Omega candidates. I open the door, and stand between hot and cold. With a deep sigh, I take a step forward, into the heat.

I want to return back to my dorm and ponder my sorority, but then I realise - I didn't bring my map. I return into the building to find Lyra, but when I finally do spot her, she is far back in the line. Perhaps she'll be taking an hour. More. With no choice, I walk out and attempt to find a way back.

"4D, 4D, 4D, 4D..." I whisper to myself, "Arceus dammit...why are there no one here?" I walk around, passing by multi-coloured buildings, and even a large field. But I still can't find the dorms.

"Um...um..." I murmur, looking around frantically before running off in one direction. _Why is this school so big? _I groan in my head, _I'm not going through a single familiar place!"_

The school was so unnaturally quiet, you could hear the fish in a nearby pond splash around. The birds in the trees sang sweet melodies, and the nature around me danced.

Meanwhile, I was standing around cluelessly amid towering buildings hoping some large checkpoint or sign hung around somewhere nearby.

It is then that I see a silhouette of a human - alien, werewolf, who knows? All I knew was that this figure could help me. Running towards it, I scream, "Wait! Wait!"

The figure stops.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG lol you guys can probably guess who the figure is but yhhhh first chapter u guys like?<strong>


End file.
